My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Off The Record
My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Off The Record is an fanfic written by TheKingOfHearts. The plot revolves around Alex, a human turned alicorn, being sent to Equestria during the series two part premiere. His presence in the series changes the original story, for better or for worse.__TOC__ Summary Prologue Alex is outside his home, mourning the death of his parents, when he decides to take a walk in an attempt to clear his head. On this walk, he comes across a bright light that pulls him into Equestria. Waking up in a field in the Everfree forest, Alex is surprised to find that he has been transformed into a horse with wings and a horn, or, as he later discovers, an alicorn. After a few minutes of internal debate, Alex decides to go explore the new world he has found himself in. After his exploration in the forest, Alex starts following a trail left by a group of ponies. Eventually, he catches up to them, and decides to go help Twilight battle Nightmare Moon. After protecting her from a devastating attack, Twilight tells Alex that he is the seventh Element of Harmony, Selflessness. Once all of Twilights friends arrive, they use the Elements of Harmony, and defeat Nightmare Moon. However, as soon as the battle ends, Alex collapses, unconscious from the strain the Elements put on him. Waking up in the Library the next day, Alex and Twilight discuss his coming to Equestria, and eventually leave to go speak with Princess Celestia. When they reach her, she explains that Alex would need to learn an advanced spell to get himself home. So, he quickly agrees to study under Twilight, until he is able to perform it. Characters Alex Mackenzie The main protagonist, who is based off of the character "Beast Boy," from Teen Titans. Alex is sent to Equestria shortly after being informed of his parents' deaths. Representing the element of selflessness, his presence in Equestria alters the story in many different ways. For example, in Griffon the Brush Off, he stops Gilda from scaring Fluttershy. In Boast Busters, he encourages Twilight to stand up to Trixie, but Ponyville is later attacked by an Ursa Major instead of an Ursa Minor like in the original episode. In Bridle Gossip, he turns into his human form when affected by the poison joke. Doctor Whooves The Doctor is aware of the alteration in the timeline, as he is transported from A Canterlot Wedding to an alternate timeline where Equestria is ruled by Discord. There, he sees a monument which displays six of the Elements of Harmony and other residents of Ponyville encased in stone (including his friend, Derpy). After reading the plaque which says that Discord "spared the foreigner" as an act of "kindness", he travels back in time to discover the reason behind the time change. After learning about Alex and the fact he is a human, with legends showing humans as a greedy, war loving species, the Doctor comes to the conclusion that Alex will assist Discord after he breaks free from his stone prison, and vows to find a way to stop him. Eventually, The Doctor confronts Alex inside the TARDIS. He then tries to throw Alex out to space, and into a crack in time, which would erase all traces of Alex from history. However, during this attempt, Alex is taken over by his evil split personality, Dax, who promptly defeats the Doctor with his use of Discordic magic. Then, threatening to destroy the TARDIS, The Doctor is forced to return Alex to Equestria. Category:Fan fiction